The Sons of Odin
by thenerdwithafez
Summary: The two sons of Odin are as different as night and day, but just as thunder and lightning, together they are strong and separate they are weak. And one thing is for certain, no one messes with Thor's little brother.
1. In which everyone will end up confused

**A/N: Hey guys guess who! Sorry it took me so long to post this but I got distracted by the new season of Supernatural, Charlie was in the 4****th**** episode and I about died from a fangirl heartattack. Anyway, this story is going to be way more serious than my first fic Rubber Chickens are Evil. But it will also have lots of funnies (I really wouldn't be myself if it didn't) Before I go on, I'd like to thank my awesome beta Emily21a, if ur a humor junkie I highly recommend that u go read those fics! Ok nough ramblin' on with the prologue!**

There was nothing but darkness around him. Or at least he thought so. For all he knew he could be in bright light and he was just blind. All he knew was that it was so dark he could not even see his fingers right in front of his face. But then again, did he even have fingers? Or a face for that matter, in fact he was not completely sure if he had a body at all. But he must have a body, mustn't he?

_'And why must you?' _whispered a voice in the back of his head, mind, thoughts?

**_'Because even if I do not have a body exactly, I must have some sort of form,'_** he retorted on instinct. **_'After all, everything that is something needs one, even if it is just a spirit or gas.'_**

_'And who,'_ that was the voice slithering back into his thoughts. _'Said that you were something? It is just as possible after all that you are nothing.'_

**_'But I must be something!'_** he argued back. **_'Nothing cannot think!'_**

_'Fine then, if you are something as you so insist, than answer me this one simple question.' _The voice paused and then continued on smugly. _'Who or what are you?'_

**_'Well that is easy I am,' _**he began confidently however, when he tried to answer the voice, his mind drew a blank. He then started searching frantically for one, but no answer was forthcoming. **_'Well I, I am someone! I must be I need to be something!'_**

_'Ah but how can you be someone or something if you do not even know who you are?'_ the voice sneered at him.

He tried to push the doubts and the voice back into the dark corners of his mind from which they had crawled out of. He ceased his efforts, however, when he saw, for it turns out he could in fact see, a tiny pinprick of light that was slowly growing larger.

_'Do you even know what you are doing, or why you are here?' _the voice scoffed unaware that its audience was no longer paying attention to its silver words.

He started, having almost forgotten about the voice. Then he smirked, and as he did so he discovered that he did in fact have a face, and a body for that matter. "Well voice," he said out loud his own voice rusty from disuse. "I can in fact answer your first question, I am who I am. Always have been and always will be." He then turned his brilliant green eyes back to the ever-increasing light, and his smirk widened into a grin.

"And as for what I am doing, well is it not obvious? To put it simply, I am falling." He closed his eyes and spread out his limbs as he rushed into the blinding light and knew no more.

**A/N: bit confuzzling I know, but please review anyway!**


	2. In which Odin is shown up by a baby

**A/N: Sorry fo the late update but I got distracted by watching Chuck, for reals awesome show, anyways hope u guys like it and please review! Oh and in this fic I'm havin 100 of our years be like 1 for them kay? Disclaimer: sadly I do not own any of the characters used in this fic, if I did ****_Thor_**** would be called ****_Loki_**

**Around 1800 years earlier...**

In the frozen castle of Laufey the only sound to be heard was the slow, limping footsteps of Odin the Allfather. Anyone else who might be in the frozen stronghold was dead, injured, or imprisoned. And anyone who might have accompanied Odin was the same, or back on Asgard. Yes, after almost two years of near constant battle between the Aesir and Jotun both sides had suffered great loss. And hopefully after today, the bloodshed would finally end.

Both Odin and Laufey had grown weary of their peoples suffering, and had finally reached an agreement. The Jotun would loose their source of power, and would be forbidden from coming to Midgard, and Asgard as well unless invited there. In return the Aesir would leave them in peace unless they broke the treaty. And both armies had agreed, thankfully to release any prisoners without further punishment.

The Frost Giants hadn't been happy about it, but their army was far outnumbered by the Asgardians. In the end Laufey had been defeated by Odin, and they had no choice but to agree to the terms set before them._ 'Though,'_ Odin acknowledged as he raised his hand and felt the puckered skin where his right eye used to be. _'He did not go down without great struggle.'_

He stepped into the throne room and immediately began heading towards the object for which he had come to this desolate place. As he stepped up to the podium where it was being kept he regarded the seemingly harmless blue cube gravely. The Casket of Ancient Winters, how such a small thing could help cause so much misery, was beyond even his supposedly all seeing eye.

With his magic, being careful not to touch the frozen casket with his flesh, he sent it into a pocket dimension for safe keeping until he got back to Asgard. He began to leave when he heard a small, almost inaudible whimper. Odin shook his head to clear it, and turned to go, when again he heard the sound.

He halted, and slowly turned towards the throne, where the sound seemed to be coming from. He began to make his way slowly towards the tall seat, all the while scanning for the source of the noise. As it was he almost passed by the small bundle of cloth laid down on the steps going up to the throne.

He would have continued on his way never to pick up the baby who would become one of the most important people in all the nine realms if it wasn't for the fact that he had all his senses, both physical and magical, on high alert. But because they were, he felt the small tendrils of pure magic reaching towards him.

Odin snapped his head around and looked into the red eyes of a Frost Giant. He instinctively reached for his sword, but relaxed when he realized that this one was still just a baby. Still when he walked over to the small Jotun he stayed cautious, not being able to bring himself to fully trust even an infant of the species that he had fought for so long.

When Odin reached him, for when he glance down he realized that the baby was indeed a he, the small being let out another small whimper, and looked expectantly up at the king of Asgard. When the adult just stared at him confused, his little face scrunched up in frustration, and he let out a wail.

Odin jumped back in surprise, for when he had cried, the Jotun had unknowingly let out a small shockwave of magic. When even that failed to convey his message to the obviously thick-headed Asgardian, his face scrunched up yet again as he prepared to shriek as loudly as his undeveloped lungs would allow him to.

Finally understanding what the infant wanted him to do, Odin scooped the little Frost Giant in his arms. Immediately he stopped, his expression somehow changing into smug and exasperated.

"Well I am sorry little one, but it has been almost eleven years since I last had to deal with someone your age. You cannot expect me to have retained all of the skill," Odin cut himself off realizing that he was defending himself to a baby, it wasn't as if he could understand a word that he was saying (Odin chose to ignore the obviously unimpressed look said baby was sending his way.)

At the same time, Odin remembered that in his haste to pick the infant up, he had forgotten the dangers of Aesir skin touching the Jotun's own flesh. He looked down in panic, fully expecting to see his arms blackened with frost. However both of them looked and felt as they normally did.

Odin starred into the red eyes, "How is it that you are not burning me?"

The small blue face now obtained a slightly thoughtful look before, to Odin's surprise and wonder, it slowly changed from its icy blue to a pale creamy ivory. Odin continued to watch in awe, as the red eyes turned green, and the head gained a small tuff of black hair. Odin looked down at the being, who now looked exactly as an Asgardian baby would. If Odin didn't know any better, he would have said that was exactly what it was.

The now green eyes looked calmly into his own before they closed with a yawn as their owner snuggled into his fur clad arms, and proceeded to fall into a deep sleep. Odin breathed out slightly, his mind racing. If this small runt of a Frost Giant could perform such a powerful metamorphosis at this young of age, how powerful would his magic be when he was older?

Odin looked down into the sleeping face of the infant thoughtfully, Frost Giants, while they did have amazing talent in the art of controlling ice, never had much aptitude for the rest of the mystic arts. Why was it then, that this small child had so much power? He looked at the rest of the small body resting in his arms, looking at it as if it could hold all the answers to his questions.

Instead his observations only gave him more of them to search for answers to. Odin looked down in slight horror at the state of the infant he held. He could count every single fragile looking rib, and he only now noticed the bloated belly, both obvious signs of malnutrition.

Had no one been taking care of him? Even if his parents were killed in the war, surely someone was left to make sure he was properly taken cared of! _"Oh, but of course." _Odin remembered in slight disgust. _"The Jotun are of the practice to leave their 'runts' as they call them to die."_

Odin swallowed thickly, _"And no one is allowed to intervene and save them, to do so is punishable by death on some occasions. This means, that if I leave him here, he will most surely die."_

He hesitated for a moment and looked down into the peaceful and trusting face of the innocent little Frost Giant, and coming to a decision he tucked the still sleeping infant into his cloak, and strode off never once looking back.

He was unaware of the repercussions of this decision to come. He was unaware that in an hour's time, Laufey would come into the palace and find the dead body of his beloved queen. She was slain by a weapon that came neither from Joutunheim nor Asgard, though he did not now this at the time. Odin was unaware that at the discovery that not only was his wife dead, but his first and only child was no where to be found, that Laufey would fall to his knees and scream in rage and grief for hours. He was unaware that Laufey would make the logical assumption that both tragedies were the Aesirs fault. He was unaware of the deep hate that it would instill in the king of the Jotun, and of what that hate would cause him to do almost two-thousand years later.

Odin was even unaware that he was even carrying a prince, until he stepped off the Bifrost and Hiemdall mentioned that he never thought he would see the day when a Laufeyson would be welcomed in Asgard. He stared at both the gatekeeper and the small bundle in his arms in shock for a moment before continuing on his way towards the palace.

"So you are the son of my greatest enemy little one eh?" Odin whispered to the still sleeping babe.

"It does not matter to me of course, if anything it gives me an excuse to say if anyone where to find out your true heritage how does 'I was hoping to bring a true end to the endless feuding between our two realms' sound?"

Yes, Odin planned to raise the small giant as his own. Frigga, he knew longed for another child, and Thor would love a little brother to spoil and protect. He himself wished for another child, one to pass on his knowledge and wisdom too instead of his throne and power. It would be a simple matter to fake his wife's pregnancy, and another to put a time lock around the babe to make sure he stayed in his newborn state for nine more months. And the kingdom, he knew, would rejoice at the thought of another prince. It would help them all move on from the depression the war had caused.

_"Well, if he is going to stay, he will need a name. After all I cannot keep calling him 'little one.'_ Odin thought, looking at his new son's face. _'Hmmm, I have always loved the name,'_

"Loki," he finished out loud smiling. "Yes, Loki Odinson does sound right." He turned into his chambers and greeted Frigga. He then began telling her the story of how he had gotten their little prince. He was yet again unaware that the baby they were both cooing over would one day grow up to be the lightning to their elders' son thunder. Quick, deadly, and most of all bright, Loki Odinson would be great indeed.

**A/N: Right so next chapter I'll be going into ****_Thor_**** but soon I'll set up a series of one-shots about our two favorites princes growing up on Asgard so I'll let all you hoodlums know when that goes up oh and review!**

**-thenerdwithafez**


	3. In which Loki escapes from a cruel fate

**A/N: wow no reviews guys? That hurts right here *tnwaf points to her heart and gives big sad puppy dog eyes* I know that I'm not a very good writer but gimme a break! I'm not even in high school yet so can ya really blame me fo not being very good?! Right nough ranting, onwards with the story**

**Chapter 2: In which Loki escapes from a cruel fate.**

_Blurs of color rushing around him, rushing, rushing, and never slowing down. Biting cold, red eyes taunting, fighting, running, trapped, trapped. A scream of pain, roaring, and green eyes, and falling, falling, __**FALLING!**_

Thor jolted awake, and lay there gasping for breath, trying to make sense of the images that he had seen. He felt a hand cautiously touch his shoulder, and he reacted, reaching out and grabbing the throat of whoever had touched him. He turned and looked into the amused and somewhat surprised eyes of his brother, Loki.

"And good morning to you as well, Thor." He rasped out.

"Loki," Thor said exasperated, but for some reason also relieved to see his little brother. "What exactly is the reason for you to be in my chambers before I even awoke?"

"Well first of all, if you could please remove your hand from my throat, I would be quite grateful."

Thor did as he was asked, rolling his eyes when Loki dramatically gasped for air.

"And second of all, do I honestly need a reason to visit my dear brother on his coronation day?" he asked giving the elder prince a look of pure innocence.

Thor simply raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. "Brother, I've know you since you were born, and if I have learned anything in all those years, is that there is always a reason."

Loki walked over to the door, and peered out of it fearfully. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he turned to Thor, closing the door and locking it as he did so.

"She has gone mad." He whispered.

"Who are you talking about?" Thor asked rather loudly. Immediately, Loki sprung at him and clamped a hand over his mouth, all the while gazing around the room looking as if he expected bilge snipe to pop out of the walls.

"Shut it you great oaf, she might hear you!" he hissed before yelping. He looked between his hand, and his brother in disbelief.

"Did you just lick me?" Loki asked indignantly.

When Thor opened his mouth to reply, Loki just waved him off.

"Never mind that," he paused hesitantly, than continued. "Freya, that's who, she broke into my chambers at dawn, then dragged me off to that torture place she calls fitting rooms. Apparently I need to look perfect for your big day."

He came to an abrupt halt, face going slack with realization. He whirled and pointed an accusing finger at Thor.

"Wait a second, your big day! It's your big day, so why has she decided to practice her torture methods on me and not you!?"

Thor batted his brothers' arm away and swung his legs over the side of the bed before saying dryly, "Maybe because I can actually be trusted to dress myself, unlike others I could name."

Loki threw his arms up in exasperation, stalked over to his favorite chair (when he was ten he had placed an enchantment upon it, so that if anyone who wasn't him ever sat on it, they would be cursed to quack like a duck for the next moon) and sat down in it huffily.

"Honestly, you try to experiment with your garments once and everyone thinks you've gone mad."

"You wore a diaper, in the middle of winter, to a very important diplomatic meeting with the light elves." Thor deadpanned.

"I'll have you that it was a toga, and in ancient Rome they were considered very noble." He sniffed haughtily.

Thor opened his mouth to remind his obviously insane little brother that they weren't in ancient Rome, wherever that was, when someone began pounding at the door.

'LOKI ODINSON, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN THERE! YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME?! HAH!" came the voice of Freya.

"By the Norns that woman can shriek." Thor heard Loki mutter.

As the doors burst in, Loki ran over to the balcony, vaulted over the railing, and fell to the court yard three stories below, crying 'freedom!' as he went.

Thor gulped, reminded himself that he was a fully grown warrior and a prince and that he had no reason what so ever to be afraid, and turned to face the lovely, if slightly, deranged looking, Freya.

To his relief she stalked past him to the balcony and looked down into the court yard, where he could see Loki getting up out of the cat-like crouch that he had landed in.

"FOOLISH BOY, YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME!" she screamed before looking over and smiling at Thor.

"Ah, Prince Thor, may I offer you my congratulations on this day of celebration. Now if you will excuse me?" she said gently, before slipping off her heeled boots and jumping off of the balcony after his brother.

Thor walked over to the railing and watched as Freya began chasing after Loki. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile. 'Nothing,' he thought, 'can possibly ruin this day.'

In all the chaos of the preparations for the coronation and for the revelries after, no one would notice the heavily cloaked figure slip down into the vaults. And no one would, not at least until it was too late.

**A/N: if you don't review, than than…. Errr my terrifying threats vault seems to be empty at the mo' REVIEW ANYWAY o.0**

**-thenerdwithafez**


	4. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry, not sorry that this isn't an update. I say not sorry cause I've had bronchitis for bout one and a half weeks. And u know I sorta still feel like crap. If u guys do wanna read more stuff by the awesomely nerdiness that is me, and if ur a Young Justice/ DC nation fan, go read mah other stories! M'kay I'll try 2 get the next chapter up soon, until than. Oh yeah I sorta forgot 2 mention this in my other author notes, this story is based off what I think would change in Thor/Avengers if Loki was only 17 in aesir years. Sorry that I didn't mention that sooner o.0**

**-thenerdwithafez**


	5. In which Thor and Loki attempt to share-

**A/N: Finally here's the next chapter! Fanks to all who reviewed, and to those who didn't say hello to my little friend! *tnwaf gestures to Loki behind her, looking all dark and menacing. The effect is ruined when tnwaf squeals with fangirl joy and hugs him* right well nough' of that, on with the story!**

**Chapter three- In which Thor and Loki attempt to share their feelings (unsuccessfully)**

"Nervous brother?" came a quiet voice behind him.

Thor turned and looked at Loki, who was, for once, immaculately groomed. "I see Freya caught up to you." He said raising an eyebrow before turning back to the closed doors of the throne room. "And have you ever know me to be nervous?"

Loki smirked before replying, "There was the time in Nornheim."

"That wasn't nerves brother! It was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way threw a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

"As I recall, after you triumphed over those hundred, you slipped on some blood, and knocked yourself out leaving Sif, the Three, and I to deal with the other thousand fiends." Loki countered dryly.

Thor groaned, "Must you continue to bring that up?"

Loki pulled a thoughtful face, "Hmm, let me think about that. Yes."

Thor snorted before turning and grabbing his helmet from the servant who had been standing in respectful silence.

"Nice feathers." Loki said in barely concealed amusement.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you cow?" Thor shot back, glancing up at the gleaming golden horns of his brothers own helm.

Loki put his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "I was being sincere."

Thor huffed out a puff of laughter. "I must admit that on occasion I do wonder if you are capable of sincerity."

Loki hesitated, and then in halting words spoke. "I've looked forward to this day almost as long as you have; you're my elder brother, and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Thor looked down the foot and a half that separated him and his brother in height, and said in a serious voice, "Mother put you up to that?"

Loki relaxed out of his formal stance and grinned impishly up at Thor, "Yes, apparently we need to 'share our feelings' or we'll 'regret it for all of our lives, and well into Valhalla as well.' Plus she threatened to lock me out of the library for a whole moon!"

Thor frowned and said, "I feel obligated to inform you that you're my younger brother, and my closest confident. I, too, am envious of you on occasion, but I hope that you never doubt that I love you as well."  
Loki rose an eyebrow at him, "Mother threatened to take away Mjolnir from you didn't she?"

Thor, wide eyed, leaned down and said in a whisper, "For _two_ moons!" Both of the brothers broke into quiet laughter. After a moment, however, Loki regained his composure, and looked up at Thor hesitantly.

"Brother, I hope you know that even though Mother had me say it in the first place, my words were not false. I do love you."

Thor's face softened and he clapped an affectionate hand on the back of Loki's neck. "Thank you, and I trust you know that my words were true as well?"

Loki nodded slightly, before breaking into a smirk, "Give us a kiss."

Thor snorted and pushed him away, "Stop."

He put on his helmet, than turned back to Loki, and said slightly nervously, "How do I look?"

"Like a king." Said Loki sincerely.

They both turned towards the door at the sound of a trumpet. "It's time." He said to Thor quietly.

Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir, than gave a cocky grin to Loki, "You go on ahead." At Loki's slightly wary look, he continued, "I'll be along, go on." With one final glance back, Loki walked threw the door, leaving Thor alone in the entrance hall. He took a deep breath, and began heading towards his coronation. It was time.

_Meanwhile in the vault…_

The cloaked figure who stood at the entrance to the vault breathed in deeply, reaching out with tendrils of magic, searching for even a tiny crack in the walls that separated one realm from another. Dark blue eyes snapped open, and a smirk settled over the delicate features of a female face. _There. A_n almost unnoticeable doorway, you couldn't even notice unless you were a user of magic_._ And to actually open it you would have to be very skilled in the arts.

_'Well, luckily for me, I am.' _The figure opened her mouth, the ancient words coming quick and easily to her tongue. "Opnask dyrr, at inn iotunheimr, er far inn kaldr." She stepped back and smiled when a swirling portal appeared. Pulling her hood around her head once more, she turned and vanished into the shadows. _'Let the games begin.'_

_Back in the throne room…._

Odin cast a glance at his youngest son as he arrived in his place next to his mother. Loki simply shrugged in reply to the unasked question of where his brother was. Odin settled back on his throne with a slight scowl on his scarred face.

"Where is he?" Volstagg murmured to Loki.

"He said he'd be along, than sent me on my way." Loki replied, pouting slightly.

Sif huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes, "He wants to make an entrance."

"Well, if he doesn't come soon, he shouldn't bother. Odin looks about ready to feed him to his ravens." Fandral pointed out.

"Oh Father wouldn't do that; Thor would give poor Hugin and Munin indigestion." Loki quipped, causing them all to snort. They all redirected their attention to the back of the hall however, when Mjolnir went sailing into the air only to be caught by Thor.

As they watched him make his entrance, grinning cockily all the way, Sif snorted in slight disgust, "Oh please."

Thor finally reached them and knelt, setting his hammer down with a loud thump. Odin stood up, and at once the hall was cast into silence.

He raised his spear and began speaking with quiet authority. "Gungnir, its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new king to wield his own weapon that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born, so long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir."

As Odin continued to speak, Loki frowned and swayed slightly. Sif noticed and asked in concern, "Loki what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Loki said, than at her disbelieving look continued. "Really Sif it's nothing, I just thought that I sensed something for a moment, it's gone now." He smiled at her then turned his attention back to the ceremony. She hesitated, and then did the same.

"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin was saying.

"I swear." Came the answer.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

Loki caught his brothers eye and quirked an eyebrow at him in askance. Thor made a face at him before raising Mjolnir in the air and practically shouting, "I swear!"

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" He hesitated, and as one both he and Loki looked at each other with identical expressions of horror creeping onto their faces. "Frost Giants." The King of Asgard sounding, for once in his life, surprised.

**A/N: And the plot thickens! My spell in this chapter roughly translates to 'Be open, doorway towards the realm of the giants who conduct the cold' Now remember this is how it works, more reviews= a happy nerd, a happy nerd= semi faster updates, semi faster updates= happy readers, and happy readers= more reviews! See how this works?**

**-thenerdwithafez**


	6. In which Odin is in need of a nap

**A/N: ya know what I hate more than trying to write during a (writers) block?! NOTHING! Well except for bananas, but that's cause I had a very traumatizing experience with them….**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and ****_Ai ca_****, not really sure if that was meant as a compliment or an insult, but thanks for the advice, I love A/N's way to much to stop writing them, and hope you continue to read?**

**Chapter four- In which Odin is in need of a nap**

Loki looked at the scene of destruction before him blankly. The bodies of both Jotun and Aesir lay limply, dead, on the otherwise pristine marble floor of the vault. His eyes were drawn to the cold, ashen, faces of the guards, and he felt jolt of grief pierce through his jaded shell. He knew them, not well, but well enough to recognize their faces, beaten and bloody as they were.

The first, Rem, was to be wed in a few days to his childhood friend, and recent lover, Astrid. Loki had been invited to the ceremony. The second, Rom, was a new father, his daughter naught but a year old. And now, the only thing of her father that she will have is tales of his bravery. But tales can't fill up the empty hole in her life that he once filled.

Loki found it slightly ironic that the two had been killed at the same time. Best friends, and brothers in every way except in blood, you would rarely find one without the other. They had trained together, played together, fought together, and now they died together.

Loki wondered briefly, who would tell the families of their deaths, it was certainly a heavy burden, being the bearer of that kind of news.

"The Jotun's must pay for what they've done!" Thor's deep, angry growl was enough to draw Loki out of his thoughts.

"They have paid," Odin's reply was tinged with weariness, "with their lives. The Destroyer did its job, and the Casket is safe. All is well."

_'All is well?!' _Loki thought angrily,_ 'Two innocent people are dead, and you dare to say that all is well?!" _

"All is well?!" Thor started in apparent unknowing agreement with his brother, "They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

Odin cut his eldest son off swiftly, still not looking away from the pedestal where the Casket once more sat. "But they didn't."

"I want to know why-" Thor was once more stopped.

"The Casket of Ancient Winters belonged to the Jotun's," Odin explained quietly, "they believe that it's their birth right."

"And if you hadn't taken it from them they would have laid waste to all of the Nine Realms!" Thor's voice was growing steadily louder.

Odin huffed out a breath, before replying. "I have a truce with Laufey, the Jotun King."

"He just broke your truce!" Thor yelled back, "We must act!"

Finally, Odin turned towards them. He first looked at his younger son, and Loki's own mounting anger was cut off when he saw the complete and utter, _exhaustion_, on his father's face. He took a few hesitant steps towards the once proud King of Asgard, but the weary blue eyes were already turning to look at Sif and the Three.

"Leave us." He commanded, and was Loki really the only one who noticed how tired he sounded?

When they had left, Odin looked back too Thor, all traces of weakness gone on his now stone like face. "And what action would you take?"

Thor opened his mouth at once, "March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, and break their spirits so they'll never dare to cross our borders again!"

Loki winced, _'Would it kill the oaf to actually__**think**__ for once?' _he paused, and mulled over how ridiculous that sounded. _'What am I thinking, of course it would.'_

Emotions passed through his fathers' eyes fast as lightning, anger, disbelief, and most of all disappointment. "You are thinking only as a warrior!"

Thor's face grew dark with rage, "This was an act of war!" he managed to bite out.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"They got this far!"

Odin closed his eye, and then began to walk down the stone steps, stopping when he reached his heir's side. He started to speak, not looking at his son as he did so, "We will find the breach in our defenses, it will be found, and it will be sealed."

"As king of Asgard, I would-"

Odin's face snapped around to look at him, "But you're not king," he said, venom dripping with every word, "not yet."

Thor took a step back, eyes widening in surprise, before he set his jaw, and with a face as wild and raging as the storms he controlled, stalked out of the vault.

For a long while the only sound to be heard was the echo of the doors banging, Odin still stood in the same spot, still as a statue. Loki had his eyes trained once more on the lifeless bodies of Rom and Rem.

Eventually he turned away with a sigh, _'There will be plenty time to mourn later, as of right now I need to find the oaf, and ensure that he doesn't destroy anything of much value.'_

He stepped up to his father's side and said quietly, "You needn't worry, I'll calm him down, and make sure that he doesn't do anything too idiotic." He looked at Odin out of the corner of his eye and continued, "In the meantime, I suggest that you get some rest, you're looking a bit tired." Odin opened his mouth to say something, but Loki was already gone.

**A/N: wow maybe I do need to get some help with all da A/N's o.0**

-**thenerdwithafez**


	7. In which Fandral-

**A/N: heh heh….. I SORRY! I really did mean to update sooner, but I obviously didn't. Forgive me! :( But I gave you an actually slightly long chapter :) Forgive me also for any and all grammar mistakes, my beta has mysteriously vanished….. **

**Chapter five: In which Fandral isn't a master at stealth**

Loki stood behind a column, silent in the shadows, as he watched his brother give into his rage and destroy the feast that was meant to celebrate his ascension to the throne. _'I always knew Thor was a bit dramatic, but really this is ridiculous, the food never hurt anyone.'_ Loki thought in some amusement. The amusement faded, however, when his thoughts took a darker turn. _'But then again, neither did the two Aesir that were slaughtered today, and it didn't stop the Frost Giants from ripping through them as if they were mere insects. The question remains, how did they even get into the vault? They should not have been able to get past my senses, let alone Heimdall's or Father's. Is there some weakness in our defenses that we don't know about, or is this the work of a traitor? If so, who, and why?_

Sif's voice, cool and crisp, helped quiet the millions of thoughts rushing about in his head. "Redecorating are we?" she asked lightly, looking around at the overturned table and the food strewn about it.

Volstagg pushed past her, horror evident on his face. "What's this!?" he cried sinking down onto the floor cradling a piece of bread to his chest.

Next to come was Hogun grim and silent as ever. "I told you they'd cancel it." He said with little pity in his voice.

Finally, came Fandral, acting refreshingly normal in light of the events that had occurred. "We thought that was just you being your normal cherry self."

Volstagg let out a wail, "All this food, so innocent, cast to the ground! It breaks the heart!" Fandral awkwardly patted the sobbing warriors back. Loki closed his eyes, letting his friends usual banter wash over him, easing some of the tension from his body. When he opened them again, his mind was still full of calculations, doubts, and worries, but less so then before.

_ 'Right, priority one, prevent Thor from doing something that we will all regret in the days to come.' _He thought as he slipped out from the shadows and sat on the step next to his sulking brother.

Thor glanced at him for a moment, before he turned his gaze back out onto the banquet hall, still glowering. "It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother."

"I highly doubt that it's ever wise to be in your presence, and yet I continue to do so. And who ever said that I was wise?" came the quick reply.

For a moment, there was a small smile on his face, but it quickly faded into a darker look. "This was to be my day of triumph."

Loki sighed, "And it will come, in time. But do you honestly believe that it would proper to continue your coronation today brother? Some of our people died today Thor. And as much as I hate to say it, what's more Frost Giants were killed within our border, their King will not take kindly to it." He held up a hand to ward off his brother's protests. "And yes, I realize that they attacked first, but Laufey has a deep hatred towards us, and that hate may cause him to do something rash. Father has enough on his hands without this mess, and we can't do anything about it ourselves without disobeying him."

Thor opened his mouth to counter, when he paused and looked down at Mjolnir thoughtfully. A gleam appeared in his eyes, and he got to his feet with a smile beginning to work its way onto his face.

Loki too stood up, slight panic on his own face. "No, stop there, I know that look!

Thor grinned at him, and began walking towards their friends, calling over his shoulder as he did so. "It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

Loki caught up to him, and grabbed his arm. "It's madness." He hissed.

Volstagg stopped crying over a plate of meat, and looked up in interest. "Madness, what sort of madness?"

Loki flapped an arm at him. "Nothing, go back to your mourning of the poor innocent food that was ruthlessly slaughtered, Thor was making a jest."

Thor lurched out of his hold. "The safety of our realm is no jest." Turning to the others he added, "We're going to Jotunheim."

Fandral began to choke on air, "What?" he managed to get out.

Sif stepped forward, a look of concern on her face. "Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must not break."

Fandral finally managed to get control of himself, and rasped out, "This isn't like some journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim."

Volstagg reluctantly abandoned the ruined food to stand by his friends sides. "And if the Frost Giants don't kill you, your father will."

Thor looked at them in disbelief, "My father, fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their casket. We'd just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden." Sif said as if she were trying to convince herself.

Thor seized on her hesitation and began the task of convincing them, "My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together?"

Loki watched in dread, and admittedly some pride, as Thor convinced every single one of them to go on this ridiculous quest. _'Not exactly subtle, but Thor does manipulate effectively. I suppose he did learn something from me after all. Now we just need to work on his lying skills and-' _He shook his head. _'No, bad Loki, don't take pride in the fact that you've corrupted your brother, stop him from bringing war upon us all. Well it's too late to prevent him from going completely; he's already set on the idea. I'll just have to come along in hopes that I might stop him from being killed.'_

He clapped his hands together briskly, startling the others from where they were planning. "Right I'll get the horses ready, and gather supplies then shall I?" he asked striding towards the door. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face his brother.

"And where do you think your going?" Thor asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I not make it clear enough for you? I'm going to prepare for our journey to Jotunheim." Loki replied, shrugging Thor's hand off of him.

"Not our journey Loki, you're not coming." Thor said, crossing his arms.

"And why ever not?" Loki asked with a glint in his eyes.

"I will not put you in danger." Came the reply.

"And yet you would put them in harms way without a thought." He said gesturing towards Sif and the Three who were watching the two brothers in interest.

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, "I trust that they are able to take care of themselves."

"Oh so you trust them, but not me?"

"That is not what I meant."

"Isn't it?"

Thor growled and clasped the back of Loki's neck, bringing their heads together until their foreheads touched. "You are not yet fully grown; I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you when you are still my responsibility."

Loki was silent for a moment, then, "I'm still going with you."

Thor pulled away, and glared at him. "No your not."

"I beg to differ."

"You shouldn't beg brother, it does not suite you."

"Nor does throwing a tantrum when you do not get your way as if you were a mere child suite you. And yet you've done it multiple times today. I suppose everyone is trying on something unflattering aren't they?"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you will allow me to go with you."

"Listen to me well brother; you will not journey to Jotunheim with us."

Loki smirked for a moment before turning away. "Fine, I won't."

"You won't?" Volstagg asked startled.

Loki turned to him, placing a hand on his chest, and assumed an innocent expression. "Of course not, after all I must respect my crown prince and elder brother's wishes."

Thor looked confused for a moment, before nodding satisfied.

Loki quickly spun to face him, "But of course my dear brother never forbade me from journeying to Jotunheim by myself." He smirked at their stunned expressions, before he vanished.

He appeared in front of Heimdall, who didn't so much as flinch at his sudden arrival.

"Prince Loki." He acknowledged him in his calm baritone.

Loki gave a small bow, "Gatekeeper."

Golden eyes shifted towards him, "I assume that you would prefer to wait to continue on your journey to Jotunheim until the others arrive."

He gave a small cough, and stepped up to the older mans side. "Ah, so you know then?" he asked, feeling young and exposed in the face of a much more powerful and ancient being then himself.

Heimdall set his golden sword on the ground with a small thump, and leaned on it slightly, eyes moving away from the young prince to look at something elsewhere. "I know all that goes on in Asgard and the Nine Realms." He said, "All except how Frost Giants slipped past our defenses, I would like to know why it happened and how."

Loki nodded, brows furrowing. "As would I, Asgard is home to some of the most powerful wielders of magic anywhere in the World Tree, and yet our borders were breached. It does not bode well."

"No it does not." He did not say anything more, and after a moment Loki saw why. Thor, Sif, and the Three were riding towards them on their various mounts at a breakneck speed. Thor was the first to arrive, and dismounted his horse with a thunderous expression on his face. He began heading towards the two, but was stopped by Sif who had hurriedly leaped of her own horse after him.

Loki could just barely hear her hiss, "Thor, I realize that you're upset, but unless you have changed your mind about this venture, I highly advise you not to pick a fight in front of the one who controls our means of transport."

The Three had arrived and dismounted quickly after Sif, and Fandral clapped a hand to Thor's back. "She's right Thor; this is going to take subtlety and sincerity, not our usual methods."

Volstagg snorted, "Aye, but as you can see, our usual master at subtlety and sincerity seems to not be on our side at the moment." He said nodding towards Loki. "How in Odin's name are we supposed to get past Heimdall now?"

Hogun spoke up, "We pray that he is in a giving mood."

"And if he's not?" Volstagg asked nervously.

Hogun turned his cold eyes on him, "We grovel for his mercy and help."

Fandral rolled his eyes at this, "Oh, don't be so grim Hogun." He grinned at them and lowered his voice even more. "I have observed Loki for centuries; I believe I have grasped just how he gets people to bow to his every whim. Watch and learn my friends."

He turned, and began to walk towards them with a cocky grin of his face. Loki's lips twitched slightly, _'This will be amusing.'_

Fandral opened his mouth confidently, "Good Heimdall."

"Your not dressed warmly enough." The gatekeeper cut him off.

Fandral sputtered for a moment, "I'm sorry?"

"The freezing cold of Jotunheim, it will kill you all in time, even Thor." At their stunned looks, he continued with slight exasperation. "You think you can deceive me? I, who watch all, I who can sense the flapping of a butterfly's wings a thousand worlds away?" He fixed his gaze pointedly of Fandral, "Or can hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim."

Loki's eyes widened in delight, "What?"

Volstagg elbowed Fandral in the side, "I told you, he heareth all!"

Fandral coughed awkwardly, "That was just a bit of a jest really."

Thor stepped forward, "Enough, Heimdall may we pass?"

The burning golden gaze fixed on Thor, who to his credit didn't flinch back. "For ages I have guarded Asgard and kept it safe from those who would do it harm. In all that time, never has an enemy slipped by my watch, never until today, I would like to know how that happened."

Thor began to move into the observatory, "Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned." He paused and looked at Loki for a moment, "And send my brother back as well."

Heimdall's reply was slightly sharp, "I do not follow your orders thunder wielder, nor do I command your brother." He strode past the shocked prince, and stepped up to the platform readying himself to open the Bifrost.

Thor looked at Loki in resignation, "I thought you were journeying to Jotunheim on your own."

Loki smiled cheekily at him, "Oh, I am Heimdall just didn't want to open the Bifrost twice when he knew that you lot happened to be going to the same place I am at the exact same time."

"How did you get him to side with you?" Thor asked as they began walking towards the platform.

"We traded secrets in magic, he recommended a type of mead that he thought I'd like, we spit off the edge of the bridge, you know the usual."

Thor grinned at him, "It is good to have you along brother."

Loki smiled back at him, "I know." His smile faded once his brother turned away, and he hesitated before he reached out with his mind to one of his father's personnel guards.

_'In one hours time, you are to tell my father that I asked him to come to the observatory, am I understood?' _

There was a brief hesitation before the guard replied, _'Yes Prince Loki.'_

He nodded and pulled back from the guards mind just as Heimdall opened the gate, and they were engulfed in millions of swirling colors. There was a slight tug, and then they were hurtling downward at the speed of light. They pulled upward abruptly, and then landed. Loki looked around wide eyed, at the white, unfamiliar landscape. He took a steadying breath to calm his nerves, _'Welcome to Jotunheim.'_


End file.
